Stand By Me: An ICONic Boyz Love&Family Story
by OnceAGranderAlwaysAGrander
Summary: Nick and Shelbie have been step-siblings for years, and after their rough start they're as close as 2 siblings can be. But, their lives are far from easy. Their family is slowly falling apart, and that's the last thing they want.


Okay, let me tell you the whole back story to this. I used to live in California. We were a cute little family of 6. There was my mom, her names Leslie if you ever need to know. Then there was the twins, Macilena and Alyssa. But don't under any circumstances call them that. They go by Maci and Lara. Maci has long blonde hair and green eyes, she's like a mini me. Lara has brown hair and blue yes, just like Abbey and Justin. They both just turned 11. Then there were the _other _twins, Abbey and Justin. Abbey had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, Justin had light brown hair and light blue eyes. But Abbey and Justin were 19, and they were attending college in the fall. And last, but certainly not least, there was me. My names Shelbie, I have dirty blond hair that's almost a light brown. My eyes are green with specks of blue, a combination of everybody's. You're probably thinking, where's your dad? Well, my dad passed away a few years ago when the girls were 6. But, don't bring it up. All of us are still sensitive about it.

But, our family was about to get a little larger, because my mom was getting re-married. They met in Cali, but he lives in New Jersey. His son was here filming with the show America's Best Dance Crew. I begged my mom to buy me tickets to go see his sons crew, the ICONic Boyz. Well, we went, they met and sparks flew. And after 2 months, they were engaged.

As of now, I'm sitting in a huge RV with my siblings talking all around me. My mom sat in the front, hand in hand with her new fiance, Robert. His kids were back in Jersey, awaiting our arrival. I shake my head and turn up my music, not ready to let my old life go.

I step out of the bathroom in a white ruffled skirt, blue and white tank top with a white cardigan, and a pair of white sandals. My hair was down straight, held back with a large navy blue flower. My mom and Robert had insisted us kids meet when the rest of Robert's family meets mom. Bad idea if you ask me.

I just shake my head and walk out the back door into the huge back yard. Nick was off to the side with a bunch of his friends, one of them caught my eyes as I closed the door and waved. I wave back and smooth my skirt down.

Nick turns his head around and hops out of his seat and starts walking over to me.

"So you're the girl." he says shortly and smirks. All his friends chuckle and I walk over to pick at the food.

"So, you're the short kid." I answer, pulling a piece of cheese apart and eating it. He boys laugh, not trying to contain in. one slaps his shoulder and gives me a thumbs up.

"I'm not that short!" he argues.

"We'll talk when you can see the top of the kitchen counter." I answer.

"Ooohhh, can't wait to move in with you." he says. Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Trust me I'm not too thrilled either." I reply sharply, putting my hands on my hips and jutting my left one out.

'Come on Nick, be nice to you're soon to be sister! Mine and me get along." A tall brunette says walking out from behind him.

"Vinny, shut up! You're suppose to be on my side." Nick complains.

I hold up and hand and shake my head. "No Vinny, I like you. You're not a complete douche like that thing I'm going to call my brother." I sneer.

"You know what-" he begins, but I don't bother to listen so I turn on my heel and march towards the house. "Hey! Where are you going." he says following me.

"Any where away from you!" I call over my shoulder.

"Don't be like that." He calls back following me inside. The boys follow, but keep a good distance from him.

"I've already given enough to move out here and I'm not about to let some boy boss me around now." I say kicking off my shoes.

"You act like you gave up your entire life to move here." he says and I whip around.

"Please, you don't know anything about me. I practically did give up everything. I used to dance you know, but then we moved. I used to have a boyfriend, but he didn't think he could handle a long distance relationship so we split. I used to have friends, but I left them back in Cali. I had a big house, good grades, lots of friends, a great spot on the dance team. But do you care? No, because you don't know me!" I yell in his face. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists.

"So, why don't you go and live with your dad in California. We definitely don't need you here." he shoots at me. I feel tears prick at my eyes at the mention of dad.

"Because," I begin, a lump forming in my throat. "He's dead. But if he wasn't I would certainly leave this place." I finish turning around and running up the stairs. I hear somebody climbing after me, but I slam the bathroom door shut and lock it.

I let the tears fall from my face as Nick pounds on the door. And let me tell you, I didn't cry quietly, so he could probably here me. Through my tears I turn and sift through the cabinet below the sink and produce razor. Without thinking I rake it across my wrist, the blood immediately flowing. Followed by pain. I run it across the other wrist before tossing it on the ground.

As the pain subsides I widen my eyes. I stare at the bloody mess my hands now were and whimper. I throw the razor away and stand. Turning the cold water on I run my hands under the faucet. What did I do that for? I repeatedly ask myself. After the blood had stopped flowing I clean my blood away and slide a sweat shirt on over my tank top. I also slide off my skirt and on a pair of sweat pants laying on the ground.

I scowl when I notice the red writing on the side that said "Nicholicious", but I didn't take them off. I sigh and lean against the sink. I jump when a soft knock sounds at the door.

"Shelbie, it's Vinny. Can you talk to me?" a soft voice asks from the other side. I bite my lip and contemplate whether to open it or not. In the end I end up unlocking it.

"Come in." I murmur, sliding down to the floor. He eases the door open and gently closes it before coming to sit next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, seeming genuinely concerned. I shake my head and let my head fall onto his shoulder. A few tears fall down my face just thinking about my dad. "Don't cry." he says lightly brushing the tears away from my face.

I sniff and stop them immediately. I didn't want to look stupid in front of him. Though I doubt he'd judge.

"You need to talk to Nick." he says. I knew he was right, we couldn't let things go on this way. I nod and he helps me stand. My legs shook slightly , but I grab onto Vinny for support. I silently walk out the door and down the hall. I walk into Nick's room and he jumps up immediately.

"Shelbie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." he says immediately.

"It's okay." I say softly.

"No, it's not." he say grabbing one of my wrists. I yelp in pain, the cuts were still sore. He crinkles his eyes before slowly pulling one of my sleeves up. I stare at the floor ads he does. Not wanting to see the disgust on his face. "Did I do this to you?" he asks softly, his voice catching on the last word.

"I did this to myself Nick." I answer.

"Did I make you do this to yourself?"

"You didn't know talking about my dad would make me do this." I say, trying to comfort him.

We stand in silence for awhile before he pulls me to him. "I'm so sorry." he says. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back. I felt tears drip down onto my arm. He cried silently into me as I ran my hands repeatedly through his hair. "I'm so so sorry."

"It's okay Nick, I forgive you."

~*~*~*~*~2 days later*~*~*~*~*~

I sat with my legs pulled up to my chest in the middle of ICON. All the boys were anxiously waiting for the verdict, had they won or not? Nick gripped my hand tightly, he was shaking slightly.

"Calm down." I murmur. He nods and takes a deep breath. Mario appears on screen and pulls open the envelope. Nobody moves or makes a noise as we wait for what seems like 3 minutes.

".mE!" he says and the boys faces fall. Some put their heads in their hands, others turn to each other with defeated looks on their face. Nick immediately stands up and marches away. I stand ans curry after him, doing my best not to step on anybody.

"Nick!" I call after him, chasing him down a hallway.

"We lost." he says in a small voice. I shake my head and grab his hand.

"No, you didn't loose. You got second place. Second fucking place Nick. You beat hundreds of crews to just get on the show. You got so many fans along the way. You didn't loose in anyway. You may not have the trophy, but you guys are number one in everybody's mind. Trust me, you didn't disappoint us." I say. "Now smile, go back in there and celebrate the fact that you made it this far."

He stands for a few more seconds before I pull him back into the room. His crew needed him right now.

**A/N So, that's first chapter. Other 3 characters will be introduced next chapter. And my chapters are kinda long, this is about the average length:)**


End file.
